


Supernatural One Shots

by sammy_moo



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy_moo/pseuds/sammy_moo
Summary: This contains various character one shots from Supernatural along with the actors from Supernatural.





	1. Guarded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a character death

“Gabriel.”

Gabe stood in the doorway of the room feeling his heart break by just the sight. His jaw clenched as he could hear the sobs from the waiting room down the hall. Slowly, he walked over to you.

You tried to flash a weak smile but even that was too much effort. Everything was difficult even breathing. You could see him shaking, struggling to touch you.

He knew you wanted to see him smile, to say something but he couldn’t. That was too much effort because even if he tried he’d just break down.

Gabe watched your chest begin to slow it’s pattern and your eyes darken. His eyes then landed on the reaper before him.

“I’m sorry Gabe. I have to.”

His jaw clenched again, “I know.”

Gabe’s hazel eyes landed on you and he forced a smile for you. As soon as the reaper touched you he quickly snatched their hand away.

“Don’t.”

“I’m sorry,” the reaper said before taking your soul to where it was meant to be.

Gabe was happy and sad they took you before he could see your soul.

He looked down and took your hand into his. Gently placing a kiss on your finger where the band resided.

You both knew what trouble it would lead to if you were ever to be together. Gabe had told you once he realized you had feelings for him. To him, you weren’t some normal girl he could play around with.

He was the one to come when you were sobbing and praying for someone. It was after your father had died and he helped you through it all. You sought comfort underneath his wing and he became your guardian.

Then one day Gabe decided it was time for you to find someone and live a normal life. And never did he once stop watching. He even watched after your children. There was not once a day that went by you weren’t on his mind.

He began to think you forgot about him until now. Out of your family and everyone out there for you, he was the last face you wanted to see.

The doctor came into the room and looked to Gabriel confused, “Uh sir?”

Gabe’s water filled eyes landed on the Doctor, “Sorry. I was just leaving….”

Gabriel hurried out of the room to a safe place where he broke down. He began sobbing and shaking. He wanted to heal you, save you and keep him all to himself, but it was selfish. He knew that.

His sobs grew louder as breathing became a chore. His chest was aching and his heart was heavy.

You frowned as his wings drooped. The reaper looked at you and shook their head. Your heart ached because you could not provide the comfort he needed. You couldn’t go up to him and hug him. There would be no way to gently rub his shoulder and play with his hair. That part of your life had ended.

The reaper grabbed onto your shoulder and you nodded. Leaving Gabriel to go to heaven, where you would have a heaven filled with the angel. But in your heart you knew it wouldn’t be the same. He had left. And that meant until he came back, you would no longer see him.


	2. Castiel's Creations

You groaned as your entire body ached. Cas had brought you back to the bunker after your appointment. The two of you shared the same ecstatic mood, but your mood seemed to be faltering each second. They were moving around and kicking inside of your growing belly. Cas sensed your pain and frowned. You were forever grateful he had gotten his grace back recently.

“I can ease your pain Y/N." 

"Please…. Your children are trying to rip me apart from the inside already…." 

Cas placed a hand on your stomach and soothed your pain. He couldn’t help but smile as he felt the two boys moving around. Even before today’s appointment, he knew exactly what you’d be having. Your brothers had both placed bets on what they thought they’d be. 

Dean had called out dibs on two girls before Sam could even utter a word. He had guessed it’d be one boy and one girl. As it turns out, they had both been wrong. Cas knew that from the start, but in no way was he giving them the satisifaction of possibly being right. 

Cas smiled and kissed your forehead as he went to find you some food. You had urged against him doing so, since last time he made you anything it was just a pb and j that you ended up throwing up. The texture of the jelly had set off your gag reflexes and there was no stopping it. Cas was both worried and mortified from it. Especially since he thought of them as the best sandwiches on the planet. 

However, since that incident Sam had urged him to make you healthier foods. 

Sam had been reading pregnancy books left to right whenever he got the chance. He was nervous and excited, and he didn’t want to mess this up. He wanted to be the best uncle he could possibly be. Even if that meant spewing random facts about the growing children. It felt like every day he was telling you new facts about them and their development. He would even coddle you on occasion and you’d have to remind him of personal space. 

Dean, on the other hand, was a natural. He’d always been that way since he raised the two of you. So it didn’t come as a surprise that he’d know the right things to do. Whether it was helping you fall asleep, little remedies to help your morning sickness, or even figuring out how to get your jeans to fit awhile longer until you could get new ones. Out of the three men in the house, he handled your mood swings like a champ. 

"Cas you really don’t have to find me anything. I’m not hungry right now." 

Cas stopped in the doorway and reluctantly obeyed your request. 

Sam perked up in the library and jogged into the war room, a smile making his face glow, "Well? What are we having? Was I right?" 

"I’m not telling you until Dean gets in here Sam,” you protested. 

Sam’s smile faltered for only a second before he turned out of the room to go get Dean. 

“Dean!”

You chuckled as you heard him shouting out for the elder. It reminded you of when the two of you would be excited and get Dean’s attention. Especially when it came to Christmas. You were the big holiday person out of your brothers, and would often times jump on the beds to wake them up. You knew Santa wasn’t real since the real things were that lurked in the dark. But it never really mattered to you. What did matter was that you three were all together. And you even lived for seeing their faces as they opened up what you either made or scrounged up. 

Dean wheeled himself out from under Baby and sat up. However he didn’t have enough clearance to sit up just yet, and his forehead slammed into the metal frame. 

Sam had to bite back a laugh as Dean groaned and rolled the rest of the way out, sitting up and rubbing his forehead. 

“Cas and Y/N are back." 

His brows furrowed before it finally hit, "And? What are they having?" 

"She won’t tell me unless we’re both in there." 

Dean shook his head, chuckling and got to his feet. The two brothers hurried back to the war room. Dean’s pained face had melted into one of excitement. 

"So,” they both asked as soon as they stepped foot into the room. 

You smiled and pulled the picture from your hinged wallet, holding it out towards them. 

“Meet Bobby and John!" 

Their faces lit up and Sam grasped the photo to look at. The two brothers looked at it with both excitement and confusion. 

"Wait how can you tell it’s boys,” Dean asked simply. 

“I think by that right there,” Sam pointing to one of his nephew’s manly bits. “Or at least that’s what it says in the books…." 

You snickered at the two of them, "It’s definitely two boys. Castiel confirmed it after the appointment. He knew once he got his grace back, but I warned him to let me find out on my own." 

Cas smiled happily, "We discussed baby names prior to the appointment. She thought Bobby and John would be a perfect fit for two boys." 

Dean smiled, "I love the names." 

Sam nodded, "Didn’t we name that one skinwalker baby Bobby-John?" 

You giggled at the memory, "Yeah we did. You two panicked and just blurted out names." 

Dean walked over and wrapped his arms around you, "I’m excited for you. You boys better hurry on out.”

You shook your head as you rolled your eyes, “They’ll come out when they’re ready." 

Sam chuckled and gave you a hug, placing a quick kiss to the top of your head, "So I guess that means we better get to fixing the nursery up for them huh?" 

Your face brightened up, "Oh hell yeah!" 


	3. Super Awkward

Jared hummed as him and Jensen drank their beers. It had been a very long but eventful day. It was full of panels and even photo ops. However, it was nice for the two to finally wind down.

“We can’t get too drunk now Jare. We have a panel first thing in the morning.”

Jared nodded, “Right… I know.”

Jensen sighed knowing that look. Jared had often got it. He was a single man in his thirties.

While Jared always loved Jensen’s family like his own, he would often times long for his own. He wanted a wife to come home to and their children running towards him to climb him like a jungle gym.

But often times, finding someone was very hard for him. He lived a busy life and Jared needed someone who understood that- someone who would sacrifice so much and still love him.

Danneel always tried setting him up, but something was missing. It always was.

Until you.

Jared caught sight of you at the bar.

Jensen looked to his friend and blinked, having realized what was going on. “Go talk to her.”

“What? No… I can’t do that.”

“Yes you can. Just go tell her a joke or something. If you don’t do it, you’ll never know.”

Jared chewed on his bottom lip as he looked to his best friend. He was beginning to realize he was right.

You looked over having noticed the two. Part of you wanted to squeal and run over to get a picture, but another part wanted to stay put. Besides, the alcohol buzzing through your system made you want to be brave. But deep inside your gut was telling you to leave them be and let them relax. You glanced away from the two gorgeous men and back to your drink, taking another sip.

Jared sighed and got up, leaving their table behind to come speak with you. He went over everything he could even say, but decided on a cheesy pick-up line.

You glanced to see him in all of his six foot four glory, leaning awkwardly against the bar to talk to you. He had his bottom lip trapped between his teeth as his beautiful, ever changing hazel eyes bore into your’s.

“ _Are you French? ‘Cause ma-DAMN_ ,” he slurred out a bit, with extra emphasis on the word damn.

All the blood that seemed to be flowing through your body made it’s way to your face. Your head began spinning. The one and only Jared Padalecki was standing here flirting with you.

His drunken, goofy smile soon faded when all you were doing was blushing and staring at him. Were you going to fall over and faint? Were you going to throw your drink in his face? Tell him how lame he was?

“Oh god… You’re married aren’t you? I’m so sorry I’m not trying to overstep any boundaries. I just saw you from my table and thought you were beautiful, and Jensen was encouraging me to come talk to you and now that I even said this stupid pick-up line I’m beginning to wish I had considered you might be taken and I just… Man I’m stupid. I’ll just leave you be,” Jared nervously rambled far too quickly for you to understand. He straightened up and was about to walk away until you started laughing. His heart stopped. His brows furrowed into confusion as he tried to read your expression.

You held your hand to your chest as you laughed, reaching up to wipe a tear away.

“It’s okay Jared, really.” You held up your left hand to help emphasis your point, “Not married. And I’m not taken. Usually cheesy pick-up lines don’t work on me, but tonight they are.”

Jared blinked, trying to understand the situation, “Wait… You- oh god…. This is embarrassing…”

Your eyes widened a bit and you quickly reached forward to place a hand on his arm. Once your small hand fell upon his sweaty, tanned skin you quickly pulled away. You felt like you had just invaded his personal space by not even asking, but you wanted to comfort him somehow. Without touching him, you had to hope your words would be enough.

“Hey, Jared it’s fine. Yes I’m a fan of the show but I know more than enough to respect your privacy and everything else. If knowing I’m a fan means you aren’t interested anymore than that’s okay. You at least had the balls to even attempt. Far more brave than I could ever be over it….”

Jared gulped and looked back to Jensen who gave him a thumbs up. He then turned back to look at you, “Honestly… Fan or not, I’m not changing my mind. I’m uh, I’m gonna be in town for the rest of the weekend. Do you think we could catch a dinner sometime, eat movie?” Jared chuckled and shook his head at his words, “Catch a movie and eat dinner.”

You blushed even more if it was possible, biting your lip you shyly nodded your head, “That would be nice. Uhm… Mind if I give you my number?”

“Oh!” He reached into his back pocket, pulling out his phone. He fumbled a bit with the small gadget until he pulled up the contacts page, handing it to you easily.

You smiled a bit and put your number in, “Just do me a favor?”

“Anything,” he breathed out with a smile.

“Let me know who it is when you contact me?”

Jared smiled, “R- right. Of course.”

You smiled to him, “One more thing….” You handed him a napkin to help collect his sweat.

Jared smiled gratefully to you, “Thank you. Um, I never got your name by the way?”

“Well, you can call me Y/N or ma-DAMN.”

Jared laughed and wiped some of the sweat away, “Y/N…. I like it, it’s a beautiful name. I uh… I’ll call you. Will I see you at the con during the rest of the weekend? Or will I have to wait till dinner?”

You blushed more, “Don’t be late for the panel in the morning?”


End file.
